Great Future War
by Todoroki-kyun
Summary: "Everyone. They are dead. I have nothing left, unlike you, who still have the whole future waiting for them. Live.. For me. And, for yourself." She looked at me. "It's better if it ends this way, ne?" And then, she smiled.
1. Prologue

"Kill him."

I yelled as I heard her order. I yelled at her to stop, that I'll just give myself in as long as she won't hurt them.

"Stop! Please! I beg of you.." I cried, yet, she just ignored my pleas.

She laughed as she looked at me with her silver eyes. "Watch closely, as I kill your friend!" And with that, she brought the katana she held up.

I screamed in horror.

Blood splattered everywhere, staining the place. My whole body froze, like each nerve stopped working in its own. Slowly, his head rolled off from the platform and through the small steps with thuds.

Then it stopped in front of me

No... Why did this happen? What did I do to deserve this? There were hundreds of us, but now, we're down to three.

And I'm one of them.

A shadow loomed over me, and I felt a pair of arms hug me from behind. I looked up and saw him, sheilding me from her.

"Oh. So Romeo's still alive eh." She raised a brow and smirked. "Nice.."

"Hi-"

"Don't worry, we'll protect you. It's a promise." He said, determined.

"But I can still fight!" I objected. "I can help!"

"What else can you do with your broken LBX?!" He yelled.

I bit my lip. My hands gripped my broken LBX tightly as they shook. My tears continued flowing, while I desperately tried to stop them.

I looked at him.

When was it, when we just started our adventure? Saving people's lives and saving the world. We somehow managed, since there were 8 of us.

When was the last time we had fun? Smiling and laughing like there was no tomorrow.

When was the last time we were together? Like there was nothing that can separate us and cut our bonds.

But now... All of those are gone. Like they were all just part of dream.

We then suddenly heard pounding of footsteps running towards us. I closed my eyes.

"Ban, take her and run away."

My eyes widened in shock at what he said.

"But Hiro-"

"Just listen!" He yelled at him. Ban closed his eyes, clearly in pain. I thought he would still object, but to my shock, he suddenly grabbed both of my arms and started pulling me away.

"Ban-?! No, let me go!" I thrashed around but he held me tightly. "HIRO!"

"Ran, let's go... We need to take you to a safe destination!" Ban forecfully pulled me up.

"But Hiro is-" I looked behind me and saw Hiro facing towards us, standing straight as gunmen surrounded him. As we started running, he gave me a smile. A smile I long had waited. I bit my lower lip as it quivered.

"Promise me that we'll be together again!" I yelled.

He just smiled as he cried, crystal tears falling. "It's a promise."

That was the first time I saw him cry.

A loud bang rang my ears.

And would be the last.

I closed my eyes bitterly as tears flowed from them.

I know this is the end...

Death's waiting...

But, I have to live. For the sake of humanity.


	2. Golden Eyes

**Haruki Izumo**

Haruki can still remember those _golden eyes_ that captivated him everytime he looked at them. Her smile that brightened his day. He can still remember the first time he made her laugh. And he'll give just about anything to return to those days.

It all started one usual school day. Their headmaster made them gather at the gym like always to give some announcements.

They were on their way to the gym, when Haruki spotted Kaidou Jin, Harnes' commander at a corner, speaking to someone. He squinted his eyes.

Cherry-pink hair tied back in a high ponytail. A tannish complexion and a petite build.

The 1st Platoon's captain gulped when the girl looked his way. He then found himself captivated by her golden eyes that radiated happiness, courage, determination and shone like a star. But under it all, a hint of sadness.

He felt his cheeks heat up, but thank god, the girl looked away and turned to the ground. The girl moved her lips, like she was talking. Jin shook his head and she looked at him with disbelief.

"Haruki, come on! You'll get left behind!" Haruki heard Sena Arata call.

He glanced at them one last time before turning towards Arata. "Alright I'm coming!"

They passed by the hallway that was filled with fallen Sakura petals. It was almost summer and so, the trees continue their cycle of shedding off the petals. Haruki picked one up and placed it at his breast pocket before proceeding into the gym.

Students filled the whole area as time passed until it was full. Their commanders at the side, standing attentively. The headmaster entered the stage after a couple of seconds.

Just like everyday, he gave a speech, about the coming of the festival, blah, blah, blah. Haruki didn't even dare to listen, which was so not him at all. All the time, even if he tried his best to concentrate, his thoughts would drift back to the girl and her golden eyes.

Even until the end of the assembly.

"-ki."

"Izumo Haruki!!" The sound of a slap filled the whole area as Haruki placed a hand on his cheek. He looked at Hoshihara Hikaru who looked like he didn't give a damn.

"What did you do that for?" He growled.

"Arata asked me to do it." The black-haired boy glared at Arata.

Arata laughed nervously and did the jazz hands. "Hey.. You weren't paying attention. Ha, Ha. I didn't have any other choice. But hey, at least Hikaru's glad to slap you. He've been waiting for months now to slap that face of yours-Ack?!"

"Do that again and I'll rip your head off." Haruki wrapped his hands around Arata's neck. He glared at Hikaru. "And Hikaru, don't just do what Arata says."

"I got it-Ow.Ow. Haruki-Wh-I'm choking! Choking!" The orange-haired boy squeaked. The blonde just shrugged.

"Yes, Captain."

"By the way," Arata gasped as he sucked in air. "Miss Mito have some news for us when we arrive at the room. She wants everybody to be present."

Haruki nodded. "I know."

Upon entering the room, Catherine Ruth suddenly spoke up. "What do you think is Miss Mito's announcements huh?"

Haruki raised a brow when he entered. Now that he think about it, why did Miss Mito just suddenly announce that she have some news for the whole class. Can't it wait until later?

Kashima Yuno shrugged. "Beats me. She just suddenly said she wants us at the room immediately though."

"Well, whatever it is, she'll just announce it guys." Hosono Sakuya said. "Let's go back to our sits first."

The school bell suddenly rung, signalling it was the start of homeroom. They all hurried to their sits when the door was pulled open. Their teacher, Reina Mito entered with a notebook and clipboard in hand.

"Good Morning class." She greeted.

"Good Morning." The students greeted as they bowed down in respect.

"Now that everybody is here, I would like you to meet someone." Miss Mito started. "Come on in."

The door opened and a person entered. Haruki's eyes widened in surprise as the person stopped beside Miss Mito. She bowed down and faced the ground.

"Introduce yourself." Their sensei said.

The girl nodded in response and sighed. She gripped the helm of her skirt tightly as she spoke, "I'm Hanasaki Ran. I'll be your classmate from now on. Pleased to make your acquaintances." She bowed.

"Okay." Miss Mito bit her lip. "Hanasaki-san here will be part of the virtual country, Jenock starting today. She'll be your new classmate."

The last two words shocked everybody that silence filled the whole room. Their jaws were hanging open as they stared at the petite girl in front. Her faced turned red.

"Is this the announcement you said?!"

"I knew this was a bad idea..." Ran muttered. "I'm gonna kill him."

Haruki raised a brow. Who was him? Was she talking about Jin? Well, whatever it is, he doesn't give a damn.

"Izumo Haruki." Miss Mito called.

"Hai?" Haruki stood up after hearing his name being called.

"Starting today, Hanasaki Ran will be part of the 1st team. I trust her under your care Haruki."

His eyes widened in shock. "What-"

Their teacher raised a hand, signalling him to stop. "No questions will be asked. She will be part of us until your graduation."

"Yes ma'am." Haruki sighed in agreement. What could he do? He's just a student under the care of a teacher. He has no right to decline to her favors at all.

"Sensei!" A loud bang was heard. He raised his head and looked at Yuno who was standing, both hands on her desk. She looked angry, and confused at the same time.

"Could you at least do some more explaining?" She started. "Why does Jenock have a new student when we didn't even lose anyone these past months? Why not the other countries?"

"That's right." Everybody nodded in agreement.

"I agree." Catherine stood up and placed a hand on her waist. "Why did this girl transfer here? Maybe there's some mistake Miss Mito."

"There is no mistake." Their teacher said. "Hanasaki Ran belongs in Jenock now."

"But why the sudden transfer?" Yuno asked once again.

"You wouldn't understand a thing, Miss Kashima Yuno." Miss Mito raised a brow. "But I say this to you: No other country is strong enough to protect someone as important as her. Dismissed."

Hanasaki Ran trotted towards the only sit on the back, right behind Sakuya. Everybody followed her, studying her movements until she placed her bag down. She looked down.

"I'll be leaving her in your Hands Izumo Haruki. I trust you." And with that, Reina Mito left the room filled with confused students and a shocked Haruki.


End file.
